Nick Nukes
Plot Nick is tapping is foot with shades on, waiting at the back of a gas station. Four other men are with him. Nick: Bruce better fucking show up. Terrence: We should leave without him. The cop is looking at us pretty suspisiously. Nick: Fuck it, get inside the car and be ready. Bob: I got shotgun. Micheal runs over with a purse. Patrick: Where'd you get all the dough? Micheal: Snagged it from an unsuspecting hoe. Bob: Lookout, the cop's coming over. They hear a gunshot and the cop falls. Their head turns to find Bruce, loaded with an assualt rifle. Terrence: Shit! What the hell man. Bruce: Get in the car, now. We have to get to the bunker. Patrick, you got the blue prints? Patrick: Yeah, why? Bruce: We gon' need 'em. Terrence is looking at the scars on his wrists, memories flooding his mind. Nick: Terrence! Snap out of it dickwad, we need you focused for this. Terrence nods. Terrence: Go on 5th Avenue and make a right. Nick drives a bit down then turns. Soon they reach the bunker. Micheal gets out of the car with the uranium. Bob: Careful asswipe, you gon drop it. Nick: Yo, get yo asses down now. One by one, the get into the bunker nuclear reactor. Two hours later. Micheal: Damn, it failed again. Nick: Well shit, we'll try again tomorrow. I gotta get home. Patrick: Later boss. Nick climbs out of the bunker and into his convertible Lamboghini. He speeds home. Jack: Hey Nick. Nick: What. Jack: I'm married and have a son. Jack Junior: I've seen you in a porno before. Nick: I like him. Jack: It's bowling night right? Nick: Yeah. Jack: Let's go. Jack Jr: Can I go? Jack: Uh..it's adult bowling. Jack Jr: Fuck. Jack: Eh! Watch your language. Nick: Alright, let's go. Nick and Jack go outside and into Jack's minivan. They drive to the strip club. Nick: You know, one day, one of these women will be my wife. Jack: Why not her? Nick: To fat. Jack points to a naked woman with a ten dollar bill on each tit. Jack: Her? Nick: To slutty. Jack shifts in his seat. Jack: Isn't that a good thing? Nick: Yeah but sex isn't everything. Jack: You're wrong. The next day. Nick is over at Baxter's house Nick: What the hell is this? Baxter: My pot guy calls the mind rape. Nick: Some fucked up shit. Baxter: Pot buddies for life. Nick: No that's Jack or Patrick. Baxter: Fuck you bro. Nick cuts off Baxter's dick. Nick: Hell no. Baxter falls unconscious. Nick takes out his assualt rifle.. Nick: WHO THE HELL DO YOU WORK FOR? Baxter: I-I can't tell you. Nick: TELL ME GOD DAMMIT! Baxter: I..I work for Dark Lord. Nick: Shit. A war is coming Baxter. You're are going to have to chose a side. Baxter: Well you just chopped my dick off! Nick: Grow a pair you pussy. Baxter: I have no insurance! Nick: Not my fault. As I was saying, war is on the horizon. I will do everything in my power to make it happen. While the world is concentrated on the Bat Toon and Dark Lord crime war, my gang and I will have it easy with our nukes. Baxter: You son of a bitch. Nick: It's all part of the plan. Nick shoots Baxter again, killing him. Nick: Step One, accomplished. Mwahahahahahahaha. End